


Don't Leave Me

by JustaVeryCuddlyPerson



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Didn't really know what to call this to be honest, Gen, I wrote this ages ago, Poetry, i just found it again, kaneki based, so I'll go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson/pseuds/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki Ken is alone.<br/>Poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old poetry I wrote ages ago, so don't judge too harshly. Thank you for looking at my poem! ^_^

A lonely playground with a lonely child,  
The swing completes its lonely arc,  
And the toy truck drives through its lonely sand.  
Where there are people I am left alone,  
And I like it this way.  
I just want my books,  
Even alone in father's study,  
Even alone waiting for the stop of Mother's work,  
Even alone waiting for the chime of the lunch bell.  
Alone in class,  
Alone at school,  
I am alone everywhere,  
Until a friend I never asked for showed his face,  
And I welcomed him,  
Albeit reluctantly.  
I will never really get used to having friends,  
And never to losing them,  
For I don't want to be alone.  
The sand of time drops,  
The hand of fate's clock ticks,  
Ever closer to the destiny and path of my soul.  
The lonely swing completes its arc,  
Falling down for the last time.  
And for the last time will it come into the hands of a friend,  
A friend who would be destined to die  
And with the death comes the screaming of a hollow, dying soul,  
"PLEASE,  
DONT LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Wasn't 100% sure about whether or not to post it.   
> Anyway, any and all feedback is welcomed, so if you want to it doesn't hurt to comment or kudos, it both helps me AND makes my day!


End file.
